Guillotine
by Silaya Arctic Prower
Summary: I saw the 2014 movie before i wrote this so now I've got fangirl pouring from my ears. Set after the events of the 2014 movie, has some stuff from the shows, features my OC. SUM: When a young woman gets fired from her job, she sees something shocking as she leaves, and after that, her life is turned upside-down-but it's way better than what she had going on before, she'll admit.
1. Chapter 1

I saw the 2014 movie before i wrote this so now I've got fangirl pouring from my ears. Set after the events of the 2014 movie, has some stuff from the shows, features my OC. BTW, it's called guillotine because of the end chapter i have planned SUM: When a young woman gets fired from her job, she sees something shocking as she leaves, and after that, her life is turned upside-down-but is that better than it had been it already?

A/N: if my oc sounds familiar, its probly cuz i used her in my walking dead fanfic!

CHAPTER ONE

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**_ A hand shot out, grabbed the alarm, and threw it out of the window on sheer reflex. "Fuck." she muttered as she heard glass shatter. "There goes another window _and_ another clock. And it's only three a.m." She sighed and stood, unsatisfied with the hour of sleep she managed in the last week. She changed her clothes and rushed to work, already knowing she was late.

~*Turtles' Lair*~

Raphael grunted as Donatello examined the large crack his shell for the seventh time that day. "Donnie, it's healing fine! It's been three days since the mutagen incident." Donatello rolled his eyes and Michelangelo cut in, "Raph, it doesn't hurt to be sure! How else are you gonna get the ladies if your shell is cracked? Your bad-boy attitude?" Mike wiggled his brow suggestively at the last words.

Raphael snorted and rolled his eyes. "Look who's talkin', Mike. You're uglier than me!" Mikey crinkled his "nose". "That's sayin' a lot, Raph." Donnie looked over to Leonardo, who had remained silent with his eyes narrowed, thinking and staring at nothing. "What's wrong, Leo?" Raph asked, following Donnie's gaze. Mikey cocked his head. "Yeah, you have been quiet since thing's died down."

Leonardo jerked slightly, surprised. "What? Oh, my bad, guys. Just thinking." Donatello raised a "brow". "About what? How to get Mikey to shut up or me to stop experimenting or Raph to stop being an ass? If you were thinking as hard as you looked like you were, that must be it." Leo snorted and shook his head. "No, that's not it. But, ah..." He paused before continuing.

"It's been a while since Sensei told the story, so I'm a bit fuzzy on the details, but didn't he mention _two_ "guardian spirits" that saved us when we were pulled out of the fire? If April was one, shouldn't there be another? Maybe another human who was a kid or maybe even a teenager at a time?" His brothers were silent for a moment before Mikey piped up, "Let's just ask Dad! He doesn't generally avoid direct questions!"

"Ask me what, Michelangelo?" Splinter appeared, causing his surrogate sons to jump slightly. TheyKrangexchanged a glance before nodding and turning to the rat. "Leo was thinking a minute ago." Raphael started. Donnie put in, "And he made a suggestion that made us all slightly curious." Splinter beckoned for them to continue. Leo stated, "Well, I'm not sure if im remembering right, but in the story, you said we were saved by _two_ guardian spirits, right?"

Splinter's eyes twinkled slightly, but he did not interrupt. "Well, if one of them turned out to be April, was the other one a human kid, too?" Leo finished. Splinter didn't speak for a moment. "And here I thought you had overlooked that small detail. Yes, I did mention two, and yes, it was another human. A young girl, in fact, barely older than April was."

The turtles gazes were fixed on their teacher and surrogate father. "What happened?"

"Who is she?"

"_Where_ is she?"

"Was she hot?" At everyone's glare, Mikey changed his question to, "Is she safe?"

"Have we seen her?"

"Would she remember us?"

"Does she know we exist?"

"Did she tell April to save us?"

The barrage of questions paused and everyone turned to Mikey. "What?" The orange-clad turtle muttered. Leonardo said, "That was an unepected question." Mikey frowned. "Well, April was what? Six? Seven tops? And she didn't try to save her dad instead of us? Kinda weird..." Splinter gave a small smile. "That is probably the best-and most important-question.

"She was eight at the time, I believe. I am unaware of her location or if you've seen her, or if she remembers us. However, what happened in the lab... April was indeed six, and had forgotten details. I had no desire to bring back painful memories." Splinter sighed before continuing his tale.

_April was feeding the turtles their favorite snack, like any other day, before it was time to leave. Another girl, slightly tall for her age, stood with Splinter in hand, stroking his soft fur. She had long brown hair and soft green eyes. "Something's going to happen, Splinter. Mr. O'Neille seemed stressed. He's got something planned, I know it." The girl scowled. "I also know that it's going to put you and the boys in danger."_

_ Splinter blinked up at her, eyes sparkling with intelligence that only some saw. The girl sighed and hopped up on a desk. "I'm going to try and save you guys when it happens. If I can't..." She sighed. "You'll have to take care of the boys, Splinter. You've seen how April and her father interact. You're going to have to be their "daddy." They won't know what the hell is going on. Raise them well, Splinter."_

_ "Hun!" A woman in a lab coat called, the girl's mother. Splinter frowned. Why did no one address this girl by her name? "It's almost time to leave! Put test subject 18120 back in its cage in the next two minutes. The girl rolled her eyes. She looked at the rat in her palm. "I know you can understand me to some extent, Splinter. You're not a baby, like the turtles, and the mutagen is already affecting you. Take care of them, Splinter. If Sacks gets ahold of them when they're done evolving..."_

_ Splinter nodded, not surprising the girl at all. "And they call you a stupid rat." She kissed his nose. "When shit hits the fan, I'll be here." Splinter was placed back in his cage gingerly. April rushed over. "Come on, your mommy says it's time ta go!" The brown-haired girl smiled. "All right, Pizza Girl, let's go." April pouted at the nickname, then beamed and darted off._

_ Not long later, fire was burning, April's father had been killed, and Splinter was in a tube on the ground, searching desperately for the girl. He had almost lost faith when April and the girl rushed in. "We have to find them, April!" The brown-haired girl cried. She spotted Splinter and scooped the rat out of the tube before looking for the turtles. April gave a cry and pointed to the four babies. "Remember what I said Splinter." the girl hissed under her breath, gently picking the turtles up._

_ April blinked up at the older girl. "What about your dad?" she pleaded. "I'll find him." promised the girl with brown hair. She froze. "I already have." she croaked. April made to turn, but the other girl grabbed her. "Don't. He's gone, April." April didn't ask what she meant, only crying out in shock when flame fell. The girl cursed and gingerly gave the turtles and Splinter to young April._

_ "Take them to the sewers and free them there. Splinter will take care of them." April frowned. "But he's a rat!" The older girl smiled. "He's a smart rat, though. And you've said yourself he's the daddy of the group, right?" April nodded steadfastedly. The other girl smiled. "Good, now let's get out of here." She had barely ushered April through the doorway before flame and and a shelf fell over, blocking the door._

_ April screamed. Splinter could see the other girl's horrified face through the shelves, but she called, "I'm okay, April, I'll find another way out! Get them out of here! Think of your babies!" April looked at the baby turtles before saying, "Okay!" and running off. She'd forgotten one thing: There were no other exits. Splinter, with his slightly enhanced rat hearing, heard a crash and the girl's pained and desperate scream._

_ That was the last thing he heard before April rushed them out and into the sewers._

"And the rest, you know." Splinter finished, a sad look on his face. Mikey was the first to break the silence. "So wait, we'd be dead if she hadn't brought April with her? So we were saved by both of them?" Splinter nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if she could have survived. Could she have walked next to April? The shelf had already half-fallen, so the entrance was too narrow. Could she not have brought April? Perhaps, but what if April hadn't seen you four?"

Splinter shook his head. "I don't know if she could have survived anyway she went." Raphael frowned. "And if she hadn't died, we might have." Splinter nodded. "It is more than a possibility." Raph looked at Donatello, who stated, "There's a 0.00000000000000001 percent chance we'd have survived without her dying. And even then, not all of us might have made it."

There was silence as the turtles considered life without all four of them, five counting Splinter. They didn't like where their thoughts went. "I wouldn't call her death a necessity, but even if she had found a way out of there, she'd have been traumatized, possibly burned beyond recognition. And we'd have all died. I'm not going to say it would have been better for her to die, but she would have had to live with awful scars and trauma. She won't have to go through that if she didn't survive."

Leo chewed over Splinter's words before nodding. "It makes sense, though I would have liked to meet the brains behind our rescue." Splinter chuckled. "She was fairly clever for her age." Mikey yawned and stretched. "Is it bed time?" he asked. Splinter laughed, then nodded. "Yes, it is. You've had your story for the day. Head off to bed." The turtles groaned in protest before heading to their respective rooms.

A/N: 18120 is kind of a joke. the 18th letter in the alphabet is r, the 1st is a, and the 20th is t. R-A-T. in case you hadn't figured that out. okay, so as you can see, this is different from the movie. that's because it's going to merge with the other movies and cartoons, soooo there.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Ugh. Stupid boss. Stupid job. Stupid fucking life in general." A young woman, the one who'd been responsible for an old man recieving a concussion via alarm clock, stormed from the place she'd been employed until several seconds ago. "You're late twice in a year and your boss thinks you're a fucking liabilty." she snarled. "That's great!" She took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, okay, okay... Calm down."

She took a short walk to a nearby park. It was abandoned. _Of course it is._ she murmured silently. _It's four in the morning._ She groaned and sat down on a park bench. Without realizing it, she fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, there was a face directly in front of hers, a knife in hand, and it was pitch black. _Did I sleep through the who day?!_ she wondered. She flung herself backwards, tipping the bench. She rolled into a crouch before springing to her feet, staring in shock. "What the fuck?!" she shouted as the guy stepped over the bench. A faint light from a dying street lamp allowed her to see that he didn't just have a knife in his hand.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be dead! You fell off of that building several days ago. You should be a fucking pancake!" She heard a soft chuckle. "It will take more than that to kill me." The girl's eyes narrowed before she whipped around and fled. "Too bad." she heard the man in metal armor sigh. "I was in a killing mood." _He's insane!_ The woman thought as she sprinted.

She didn't hear him pursuing her, but she ducked through alleyways and dodged along side paths. When she couldn't run anymore, she stopped, trying to get her bearings. _You're in an alley._

_ No shit. But where?_

_ In New York._

_ I hate you._

She silenced the voice in her head and turned, only to find about eight men, from the Foot Clan, judging from their outfits, standing in front of her. "Shit." she muttered. She backed up, only to find a dead-end with no other exits around. The men, who were no more Foot Clan than the woman in front of them was a baseball bat, examined their prey.

She wore a black jacket and jeans, along with a pair of black Nike's. The Foot Clan imposters, however, only had eyes for the purse she had hanging at her waist with the strap on the opposite shoulder. She followed their gaze and sighed. "Yup. I'm getting mugged." _How can this get any worse?_ "Okay, guys, we all know what's going to happen, so let's get to ther point. You demand my purse, I say no, you take it by force. Sound about right?"

The muggers exchanged a glance before nodding. "All right, just checking. Can we just skip to the last part? I've had a really long day." The muggers looked surprised, but shrugged and attacked. On the roof above, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello watched. "Can we jump in _now?_" Raph demanded. "She's gonna get hurt or killed!"

Donnie held up a hand. "One minute. She purposely forced them to attack, so that means she's not stalling them to wait for help. Either she has a plan, or she just doesn't care." Mikey was too busy making goo-goo eyes at a pretty girl to notice Leonardo standing behind him. "Are you just going to stare at her ass all night?" Leo asked. Mikey jumped. "Yes. No. Maybe?"

The muggers attacked. The girl waited a heartbeat, then charged straight for them. Though surprised the muggers kept running, only to skid to a halt as the girl jumped to the side, onto a nearby trashcan, before jumping again to push off the wall and grab onto the fire escape. She tried to pull herself up quickly, but the muggers were more skilled than she had thought.

More like not as stupid.

One grabbed her leg, jerking her down to the ground. She fell on her back and lay there, winded. Donnie sighed, "Oh, so close. Now we can attack." He looked up to find all three of his brothers on their way down, attacking the foot clan members just as they started beating on the young woman. Suddenly, though, one of the eight men vanished.

The muggers paused. "Yo, where'd Johnny go?" asked one. Another man disappeared. "Hey, Carl's gone too!" The remaining six, scraping enough brains between them to huddle back to back, stared into the shadows apprehensively. "What the bloody hell is that?!" The muggers turned to see what their comrade was talking about and saw a pair of glowing white orbs.

Two more appeared, then two more. "What the hell?" asked a mugger before something grabbed him from behind. The five remaining muggers turned and the white orbs flew from the shadows, revealing themselves to be large, humanoid turtles wielding weapons. The woman, forgotten in the panic, pushed herself to her feet, clutching her ribs. These guys couldn't have come earlier?

She watched as one of the turtles, wearing an orange mask, smacked a mugger over the back of the head with his nunchucks, while another with a purple mask disabled with a staff. A red-clad turtle used a pair of sai, while the last used a pair of katanas. She watched them knock the muggers out with ease. "Agh, more pretenders." groaned the turtle in the red mask.

"Hey, at least that made it easy." replied the one in purple.

"Yeah, but it's so lame to have to take care of." complained the mutant in orange.

"Guys, we have to see if that girl-" the one in blue never finished. A mugger appeared behind the turtle in orange, a gun in hand. Before the blue-clad turtle could make a sound or a move, there was a loud _clong!_ as a trash can lid was bashed over the gun-wielding mugger's head. The turtles turned as the unconscious body hit the ground to see the girl staring in disdain at the Foot imposter on the road.

"Asshole." she muttered before she stumbled and fell. Raphael, who was closest, caught her before she hit the ground. "She's got head injuries," he reported, "And I think on of them kicked her in the stomach." The red-clad ninja added, "We should get her help." Leo frowned. "But do we take her to a doctor or back to the lair?" Donnie thought for a moment.

"The lair is closer than the nearest hospital, and we live in a world where the pizza gets to your house before the cops." Raphael pointed out. Everyone stared at him, remembering how unwilling he'd been to let April into their home, and they had met her beforehand. Raph scowled. "My policy still stands. If all else fails, we'll just have to kill her."

"Raph!"

"Come on, dude!"

"We haven't even talked to her!"

"How are you going to pull that again already?"

"We're not killing her, Raph."

"Come on, Raph."

Raph rolled his eyes at the chorus of complaints. "Did you not hear the 'if all else fails' part?" The other three paused. "Exactly." Raph stated, picking the girl up. "Now let's get back before Master Splinter has our shells on a silver platter."

After being chewed out by Splinter for A) Being out so late and B) Bringing someone to the lair, yet being praised for saving the girl, the turtles had gotten her settled and were now relaxing themselves. Mikey let out a loud belch, but Donnie let out an even louder one. Leo beat them both, but Raph topped them all off. "Show off..." Mikey muttered.

A belch that shattered every record the turtles had made rang out, and they looked around. The girl was still unconscious, but that only left... "...Dad...?" Leo prodded. Splinter looked fairly self-satisfied. "Oh, was I not allowed into your game?" Having their suspitions confirmed, the teenagers exchanged a glance before they all burst into laughter, Mikey falling off the couch and Donnie falling into the table.

Raphael leaned against a pillar, holding his gut, while Leo put a hand on his shoulder and held his own stomach. No one noticed the short-haired girl standing in a doorway, smiling at the sight of the turtles cracking up. No one besides Splinter, that is. He examined her appearance. She had short, dark brown hair with a red streak in the bangs.

Her hair was maybe three inches long in the back, while her bangs were about six. Her one visible eye was a vivid, yet soft green. The other was covered by her hair. Splinter could see that her skin was pale, though not so pale that it seemed stark white. She had a thin, yet slightly tall build. She had to have been about five foot eight, maybe.

"Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael." Splinter called. "You forget we have company." The girl's visible eye widened at the names, so when the turtles turned, they presumed that she had been afraid. They all avoided her gaze before she repeated their names. "Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael?" The mutants looked up to see her smiling. "Those are your names?"

Splinter walked towards his sons, whacking them on the backs of their heads. "Yes, those are their names." Her smile widened. "And you're mutant turtles." Raph muttered, "It's not funny. Stop grinnin' like a fool." The girl frowned. "I wasn't implying that it was funny. It just reminded me of-Oh. _Oh._" She looked at the turtles' surrogate father. "Splinter?" she asked.

The rat looked surprised, and then he smiled. "I should have known it was you." Leo complained, "What is it with everyone knowing his name?!" The girl rushed over and hugged the rat. "I knew you'd take care of them, Splinter!" the girl said happily. She pulled away and turned to the turtles. "Wow. You guys got bigger than I thought you would!"

Donnie, Raph, and Leo stared stupidly. "And who are-?" Mikey interrupted Donnie's sentence to state, "Dude, it's obvious! This chick has to be the girl who told April to take us to the sewer!" Leo protested, "But there was no way she could have escaped that fire!" The girl grinned. "Actually, there was." Splinter approached. "Not that I am unhappy you live, but how did you survive? I though I heard something fall on you!"

She frowned. "Something _did_ fall on me. One of the beams from the ceiling. It hit my shoulders and held me down but something-well, some_one_ at the time-saved me. My kitten was mistaken for a test subject and had been injected with the mutagen, but she was really sickly, so it had a different effect. It basically turned her into one of you, but thinner and more feline-like. Sacks had thought she'd died, but she was only hiding.

"She was still sick, but she'd escaped and seen me in trouble. She pulled the beam off of me before the burns became fatal, and then she moved the shelf, but her fur caught fire. The smoke was too much." The girl shook her head. "My mom, who was my last living relative was killed in the fire, and so I was thrown into an orphanage as soon as I was healed. Meaning that when I got out, I wasn't in the best shape financially."

She shrugged. "I actually had just gotten fired when I saw a dead guy and ran into that alley." Leo frowned. "A dead guy?" The girl's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. That guy on the news from four days ago? The one who fell off of that building and went poof? He didn't quite go poof. He should be a pancake, but he's absolutely fine." The turtles and Splinter were immediately tense.

"If that fall didn't kill him, what will?" Raphael asked. "What will do what?" a voice asked before April O'Neil walked in. "Who's this?" she beckoned to the girl. "My name is Lilith Thompson." the short-haired girl said. April froze in her tracks. "Lilith? Lilith Thompson?" Raph rolled his eyes. "Ain't that what she just said?" Leo elbowed him. April ignored the two.

"You're dead. You died years ago. In the same fire when my dad was killed." April snarled. Splinter moved forward. "It is her, April. And she has the scars on her back to prove it, don't you, Lilith?" Lilith nodded before removing her jacket. She wore a tank top that dipped below her shoulder blade in the back. The skin there was worn and pale, with color in very few places.

Said skin was tattered, as though it were a baggy jacket that she wasn't able to fit in. The turtles gaped, while April, eyes narrowed suspiciously, cautiously approached, tentatively running her had across the other woman's back. Lilith's shoulders tensed, but otherwise she didn't move. April frowned and stepped away. Lilith shrugged her jacket back on.

Lilith turned. "If Splinter's word won't convince you, what do you think of that? You've gotta believe me somehow, Pizza Girl." April froze. "Y-You-!" She stayed frozen for a moment before throwing herself at Lilith. "I'm so sorry I left you, LT! I was going to come back for you but the the EMTs and-and-!" Lilith hugged the smaller girl tightly.

"It's all right. You actually did me a favor by not coming back. If you'd been hurt finding me, the turtles would have been doomed when Sacks found them, because he would have found them anyway anything happened. Three people had reported them to Sacks after you did." April blinked. "How did you-?" Lilith moved away, waving a hand. "I'd been watching Sacks for a long time, making sure he didn't get anything important."

"So _that's_ why he couldn't redo his work! You sabotaged it!" Donnie exclaimed. Lilith bowed. "Thank you very much." she said, snickering, then winced, touching the stitch in her head. "What the hell?" Donnie explained, "Those phony Foot ninjas meant business." Lilith nodded. "That explains why everything hurts." April paused. "Phony Foot? What do you mean?" The turtles explained.

"Damn." April muttered. "I miss out on everything, don't I?" Lilith shrugged. "Nothing important." April shrugged. "So what now? If Splinter is really alive, what do we do?" Lilith spoke up. "You do the same thing you've done for years. You fight when something arises and attack when necessary." Donnie sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that shit is going to hit the fan really soon?"

A/N: ok, so mainly background here. next chap will skip a couple of years. next time!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: okay, im going to skip a few years so that it would make sense for the 2012 cartoon plot to slide in here, along with all other movie and cartoon plot devices. there will be many references, mainly with the 2012 cartoon. basically, Lilith was not involved in the series. she went on with her usual life and occasionally visited the turtles. this is set after the episode where april kissed donnie on the cheek (i was squeeling so loud my dad duct taped my mouth shut. so worth it.) if things seem confused, it's because i haven't seen all of the episodes and im not quite caught up. anyway, enjoy.)

Raph glared at the incoming Krang. Their pink and blue robot bodies agitated him, let alone their terrible grammar. "Yo, Mikey." Michelangelo looked up. "What's up, Raph?" Raph smirked. "I think it's time we used our 'secret weapon' that we were saving." Mikey pouted. "But that was meant for Leo!" Raph raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather pull it on Leo's dead body, or on a bunch of Krang?"

Mikey's determined look gave him his answer. The orange-banded turtle handed one of the handles of one of his nunchucks to Raph. The two sprinted forward, clotheslining the Krang surrounding their brother and knocking them all down. Leo, now able to rise, did so and high-three-ed his brothers. "Thanks. I though I was a goner for a minute."

It had started out as a normal patrol. Then, Donnie had picked up some Krang activity with mutagen. It had all been downhill from there, as now they were stuck in an abandoned warehouse with the only exit being a skylight about sixty feet above their heads and nothing to climb up in order to get to it. Speaking of Donnie...

"Raph! Leo! Somebody! A little help?!" Donnie was surrounded by Krang. One snatched his staff and thwacked him over the head with it before pointing its laser. "Donnie!" Mike, Raph, and Leo yelled, running forward. They knocked down the Krang swiftly, but got separated in the process. Correction: _Raph_ got separated in the process. "Shit." he muttered.

He swiped at the Krang, but when one blocked his sai, the blade was knocked from his hand while the other was shot from his other hand. "Whelp, I'm outta ideas."

"Well, then, it's a good thing you've got friends then, isn't it, Raphie Boy?" the call came from above and every Krang and turtle looked up to see a thin, feminine figure outlined against the skylight. "Is that April?" Donnie asked. Leo shrugged. "If it is, she's welcome backup, even if she did risk her life by calling Raph 'Raphie Boy'. Either way, backup is welcome."

Everyone froze when said figure jumped sixty feet with nothing to grab. The Krang gaped at the stupidity, while the turtles gaped at the fact that whoever it was was about to become a paint splatter on the floor. Suddenly, she pulled something from her belt and shot it at the skylight. "Did she seriously use the grappling hook cliche?!" Donnie demanded, horrified.

It was, of course, the grappling hook cliche. The figure swung in a giant circle (slapping Donnie on her way past him) before jumping off and crashing into a Krang in front of Raph and landing in a crouch. "It's not a cliche! It's a classic!" she snapped, rising. She was wearing a black jacket, black pants, black sneakers, and a black, plastic mask over her face. Her hair was long and black.

"Need some help, Raphie Boy?" she asked, pulling a pair of sai from her belt and offering them to the hot-headed turtle. Raph frowned, then took them. "Once you grab yours, I want those back." stated the girl, eyes shining beneath the mask. Raph grinned. The Krang, having worn off from their initial surprise, darted forward. The girl drew a pair of sharp daggers and lunged forward.

Raph stabbed one that had been sneaking up behind her. "So who are you?" The girl's mask moved and Raph presumed that she was smirking. "Like you don't know." She ducked swiftly as a Krang shot at her, but said shot clipped her mask, sending it flying off. "Whoops, guess my secret's out!" she joked, grinning at Raph. "_Lilith?!_" Raph demanded.

Lilith grinned. "You know it." She threw one of her daggers at him, but it missed and buried itself into the chest of the Krang behind him. Raph's eye twitched. "Since when have you been able to fight?" Lilith smirked. "Since I could walk." She retrieved her dagger just as Mikey landed next to her, having been thrown by a Krang. Lilith helped him up. "Lilith!" exclaimed Mikey.

Lilith grinned and helped him up. "Be careful Mike. I might start to think you guys actually remember me!" Leo and Donnie lept next to them. "Lilith! What are you doing here?" demanded Leo, while Donnie just grinned and patted her on the back. Lilith frowned. "What, Leo? Not happy to see me?" She grunted as she threw a Krang over her shoulder and into another.

"Not particularly." Leo grumbled. "We have't seen you in two years and suddenly you appear when we're trapped? Kinda suspicious." Lilith rolled her eyes. "Who do you think I am, the enemy? I saw the flashing lights and came to investigate. I saw you guys and figured I'd wait and see if you'd had it handled. You didn't, so I jumped in." she explained, stabbing a Krang that (tried to) sneak up behind her.

Leo grunted. "Still. It seems kind of ironic to me." Raph rolled his eyes, punching a Krang in the face. "Shell, Leo, she's tryin' ta help. _You_ were gone for two years. Chill out, will ya? She's not Karai!" Everything froze for a moment. "I know that, Raph! You don't need to remind me! I just want to be careful! We met her _once,_ didn't see her for two years, and then she just _shows up_ when we need her?" Raph resisted the urge to state that Leo had done the exact same thing a couple of months ago.

"Okay, Leo. You got me." Lilith said, shrugging. "I'm a secret agent for Bishop, come to take you away for experimentation." She stabbed a Krang. "Not likely. I got a call. Besides, didn't you just say that 'either way, backup is welcome'?" Leo paused, slicing the head off of a Krang thoughtfully. "A call? From who?" he asked, confused. Raph sheepishly raised a hand. "I couldn't get ahold of Case and April earlier, so I called Lilith to see if she'd try to get them for us."

Lilith nodded. "And I was driving by the warehouse when he called, saw the flashing lights, so investigated and I decided I'd wait to attack until I could see how bad you were getting your asses kicked, if you _were_ getting them kicked. Casey got drunk off his ass earlier tonight and thrown in jail because he was mistaken for someone else. April's trying to get him out." she explained.

Raphael laughed. "Ha! Case, you dumbass." Leo cleared his throat. "Okay, now that we're all clear on this, how the shell are we getting out? Now there's _five_ of us trapped." Lilith grinned ferociously. "Like this!" she threw down a smoke bomb, and when the smoke cleared, the five were gone and there was a hole in the metal wall, green acid dripping from the edges.

Now on top of the roof, Mikey laughed. "How the shell'd you get us out of there? The only door was over a hundred feet away!" Donnie pointed out, "A hundred thirty-seven, to be precise." Lilith grinned and produced a light green ball that looked exactly like a smoke bomb, not counting the fact that it was green. "It's acid. I've used it a couple of times to get out of a tight spot."

Donnie examined it. "Fascinating! How to you make it so that you can touch it?" Lilith grinned. "The ball I used I made myself. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I saw some acid dripping out of a car in my dad's repair shop when I was younger. The car'd been sabotaged, but when it hit the ground, it butrned throught the floor, not the tool on the floor. I melted said tool down and made these."

Donnie nodded. "Nice." Leo frowned. "But what about the Krang's shipment? They're going to put that mutagen in the water supply! You think they'd have thought that we might have crashed their party, though. I mean, honestly, what bad guy tries the same plan twice?" Lilith smirked. "Don't worry. They didn't have that much. Their shipment is in my truck. Now come on, let's blow this joint." Raph's eyes were wide. "Please tell me you mean literally."

Lilith grinned and pulled out a dead man's switch. "Do you want it to?" Raph and Mikey nodded enthusiastically. Lilith laughed, pressed the button, then let go. "Lilith, we're still on the building!" Leo shouted, bracing himself to run. Lilith grabbed his arm. "Relax, Leo! It's fake. It's a toy I picked up for my friend's son. He likes buttons." Leo sighed, relieved and slightly embarrassed.

"Jesus, Leo, you're going to give yourself an anneurism." Lilith teased, though concern showed. Leo jerked his arm away from her touch. Lilith facepalmed. "Come on, Leo. You act like my very skin is poison." She removed her gloves. "Perfectly normal, see?" She wiggled her shrugged, turning away. "Let's get home." Lilith grinned. "Here, I'll give you a ride."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Why? We have a perfectly good vehicle over the...re..." He trailed off, gaping at where the Battle Shell had been not long before. "Where's our fucking ride?!" Lilith facepalmed and Raph stated, "Er-Fearless? We _walked_ here. Do you not remember Mikey complainin' the whole time?" Leo paused. "Oh. Right. My bad, I forgot that we're not in the city at the moment."

Lilith resisted the urge to snicker. "So do you want a ride, or are we going to stand here until the Krang realize that their shipment is gone and in my truck?" Raph snickered. "What'll it be, Fearless?" he asked gleefully, ecstatic about how flustered Leonardo was getting. Leo rolled his eyes. "Come on, then." he muttered. He then paused and realized that he was the only one on the roof. He groaned. "Fuck my life."


End file.
